A Story From a Rogue
by Crashing Wave Alchemist
Summary: Twink was just a normal kittypet. Fed up with his boring life, he sets out on his own, where he runs into some other cats that help him along...Well, they mostly just get in the way. Told from my made-up's POV. Had to write this for school,not bad though.
1. Tired of This Place

Okay, I wrote this story for English…Wow, when I split it and single-spaced it, it turned out WAY shorter than I thought, sorry…If anyone cares, I might write more afterwards….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was laying on my favorite chair, staring at the mindless garbage the humans had on the television. I stretched out, unsheathing my claws as I did so. Of course, this action earned me the usual rebuttal of my name in loud tones. Oh, how I loathe my full name; it's as if humans have no brain. They must've thought they were being funny when they named me Twinklebelly. No other cats know this. To anyone else, I'm Twink.

I made a point to narrow my cold blue eyes at the female as she lifted me off the offended chair. She didn't notice, naturally, and proceeded to send me out the back door. '_That's it, I'm out of here.'_ I thought determinedly. This cycle had been going on too long. My tail twitched angrily as I gauged the distance between the ground and the fence. It wasn't far, and I'd jumped it many times before. Before I knew it I was padding across the street to visit my neighbors. Fuzz and Isabell lived across the street from me, and also next to each other. Isabell was my sister, and Fuzz just happened to live nearby, and often talked with Isabell. I knew Isabell was talking to her today before I reached the other side of the street. My sister was up on the fence that separated them, and I could hear the large cream-colored cat and her talking.

"Hey!" I called in greeting as I leapt up beside Isabell. She smiled at me, and Fuzz called up an answering "Hey."

"So, anything new on the other side?" my sister asked. We always joked like I lived so far away, even though it was just the other side of the street. I looked between her, Fuzz, and where my house was behind me. I narrowed my eyes, looking into my sister's matching ones.

"Yes, there is. I'm leaving." She nearly fell off the fence at the hard edge to my voice. Fuzz blinked up at me stupidly.

"Wh-what do you mean?" she asked, her green eyes confused. I sighed.

"What's it sound like I mean? Exactly what I said – I'm leaving."

Isabell looked at me sadly. "Really Twink? Aren't you afraid of the things out there?"

I shook my head. "Nope, I can take care of myself." I answered. Isabell sighed and Fuzz started bawling. My sister licked her only brown paw and ran it over my ears.

"Be careful, okay?" She sighed. I nodded as I leapt off the fence. I tuned back and yelled "I'll miss you!" before my sister was out of sight. And even when she was, I could still hear Fuzz sobbing brokenly. I shook my head. _That cat would never make it in the wild,_ I thought, _but I sure hope I can…_


	2. Play With Fire, and You Might Get Burned

More of the story. Still part of what I already had written for English…

I just realized I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last chapter, though I hardly see it necessary… anyways, I own nothing. Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter. Also, Fuzz belongs to my friend Crystalgleam, and Fire belongs to my other friend, Cougerstar.

--------------------------------

My paws ached; I'd been traveling all day. The sad thing was I was just reaching the forest now. Who knew humans lived everywhere? I yawned, but kept on going. Spying a mouse hiding under a leaf I realized just how hungry I was. I dropped down low and crept forward 'silently.' Apparently, I wasn't as silent as I thought because the mouse darted out of my grasp just as I moved within range of it. I let out an angry yowl that sent the birds from the treetops, but managed to catch and kill the mouse after jumping on it. Okay, it was a horribly executed hunt; I would get better with practice. With my belly full, I was reminded of just how leaden my paws felt. I managed to drag myself a few more feet before I spied a cozy clearing. Forcing myself to go forward, I reached the clearing. Not even bothering to look around, I flopped down and fell asleep.

I was sure I hadn't been asleep for more than a few minutes, because I was still dead tired when I awoke to the sound of furious hissing. I looked around, trying to identify the source of the sound, but all I saw were shadows. I nearly jumped five feet up when one of the shadows began moving towards me. No, not a shadow I realized. A cat. A small, black cat. By the time it reached me, I was smiling. Standing nearly twice as big as the other cat, there was a good chance I would win if it came to a fight.

"What are you smirking at?" growled the small cat, who I could now tell was female. I cocked my head to the side innocently.

"What are you talking about?" I asked patronizingly. This didn't seem to amuse her at all.

"Stop it!" she hissed. "And get out of here, this is my clearing!" I blinked.

"Oh, your clearing? I don't see your name on it." I challenged childishly. She flicked her tail at the other side of the clearing.

"See that?" she asked. I squinted; it looked like the ground had been burned, and I defiantly saw a charred tree. I opened my mouth to answer, but she continued, "That was caused by _fire_," She put strain on the word 'fire' as if I were stupid. "Fire's my name. Therefore, it's my clearing. Get out." She finished smugly. I rolled my eyes. "It was a rhetorical question…" I muttered, but she didn't seem to hear me.

"Get out." She repeated, her amber eyes narrowing. I yawned in response.

"Look, I'm tired. Can we discuss this in the morning?" I didn't give her a chance to answer, curling up to go back to sleep. I had no warning before she pounced on me, hissing and spitting. Her claws were unsheathed; I could feel them digging into my shoulders. Instinctually, I rolled over, and heard the black cat squeak as I used my superior weight to crush her. After fighting like this for a while, we both gave up and stood across from each other, staring. Suddenly, I had an idea.

"Why don't we travel together?" I suggested. At Fire's confused look, I continued, "We could help each other. You're small, quiet, and a good hunter I'm sure. And I'm bigger, and better for fighting with brute force if necessary." I could see the wheels in her head turning, considering my plan. Finally, she answered.

"All right. Deal." She said, nodding.

"G'night then, I'm going to sleep." I curled up once again, but kept my eyes open. I couldn't help being alert, aware incase of another ambush. Soon, though, I heard Fire's breathing slow, and finally relaxed myself. As my eyes closed, I thought about what was in store for me, traveling with this small cat…


	3. Not the Best Morning Ever

And even more of what I had written for English…Are these chapters getting longer? 0_o

I still own nothing. Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter. Also, Fuzz belongs to my friend Crystalgleam, and Fire belongs to my other friend, Cougerstar.

--------------------------------

Again, Fire woke me up. I hoped this wasn't going to become a habit. Luckily, she didn't resort to violence this time. She was simply staring at me with huge, amber eyes. You know that feeling you get when someone's staring at you? I don't get that. She actually woke me up by shouting "Wake up you lazy cat!" in my ear. I growled, but admittedly I was awake.

"What?" I sighed, glaring. She rolled her eyes.

"Lazy furball, get up," She commanded, "and tell me your name. I told you mine. If we're staying together, I should know your name."

"Twink." I answered curtly, stretching. It felt good to stretch out and not get tossed out of my house.

"Twink? What kind of name is that?" The small cat snickered. I glared at her. Might I add that I'm not a morning person?

"What kind of name is Fire?" I countered. She shrugged and let it drop. We hunted then, Fire catching several mice and I only got a wounded thrush. I really needed to get help with the whole 'stalking' thing. But there was no way I would admit that to Fire.

I was finishing my thrush, and Fire was nibbling on her second mouse when we heard it. The loud, stupid barking that could've only been a dog. I felt the calico-colored fur rise along my spine, and saw Fire stiffen as we both heard it. A split-second later it came barreling into the clearing. It was probably the biggest dog I'd ever seen. Without hesitation, Fire and I bolted, leaving our breakfast behind. Obviously however, the mutt didn't have a taste for mice because it didn't even pause as it trampled the remains of our meal. The big lug just continued after us relentlessly. Luckily, we had the advantage. We were smaller, and therefore faster.

Finally, we lost it. Both of us were hungry again though. I was determined to catch something not wounded this time as both of us set off to hunt in different directions, careful not to stray too far from each other. I had just cornered a plump vole that was unaware of my presence when I heard them. Fire yowled and another voice screeched in terror. I thought I recognized the voice, but it couldn't be…could it? The loudness had scared away the vole anyways, so I went to investigate. Sure enough, it was a voice I recognized.

"Fuzz?" I asked, completely stunned that the fattest and laziest cat I knew had gotten here. The cream colored female nodded.

"Twink!" she exclaimed, running up to me, licking my head repetivly.

"Quit it." I complained, "What are you doing here anyways?" Fuzz blinked at the bluntness of my question.

"Well, Isabell was worried…so, I, uh, came to find you and bring you back." She said, a determined glint in her eyes. Fire was watching the exchange curiously.

"You know this cat?" She asked, tilting her head. I nodded.

"She used to live across the street from me." I told the smaller cat, still looking at Fuzz.

"You do know I'm not coming back, right? I hate it there; it's much better out here." The cream-colored female seemed to accept that.

"Then I'll stay with you!" she announced, standing as tall as she could. I couldn't help laughing at that. Fuzz? In the wild? Was she kidding? Apparently not, because she glared at my laughter.

" You don't think I'm serious?" she pouted. Great, I hated dealing with sadness. I looked at Fire and sighed.

"What do you say? Can she come with us? I'd feel guilty if I left her here to die." Fuzz flinched at the last word, but was quiet as Fire thought about it. The small dark cat nodded.

"Yah, I wouldn't like leaving her to die either." She stated bluntly. And just like that, Fuzz was added to our little gang.


	4. Am I Some Sort of Misfortune Magnet?

The last of what I had written for English…Sorry this part's short…Now's when I need some feedback to write more *encouraging smile*

I still own nothing. Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter. Also, Fuzz belongs to my friend Crystalgleam, and Fire and Cougerstar belongs to my other friend, Cougerstar. IceClan is our Clan…

--------------------------------

For months we traveled together like that. I watched Fuzz get thinner, and Fire grow. The black cat was still small though, just not by quite as much. Of course, as with any good thing, it wouldn't last forever. It was when we crossed into the mountains that our little group was disrupted.

We'd just hunted, and were enjoying a filling lunch (I'd perfected the art of stalking, thank you) when we noticed another cat scent. Unfortunately, it was downwind, so whoever it was had surely known we were there longer than we had known they were.

"Who's there!?" Fire yelled, sanding up. Three rugged-looking cats walked up at the call, answering the challenge. The long-haired grey one spoke first.

"I am Cougerstar, leader of IceClan. What are you doing on our territory?" she asked calmly, but it would've been less terrifying is she'd growled. The black tom with silver stripes that was on her left was glaring at us, obviously waiting for an answer. The smaller white cat besides him was obviously having a hard time containing herself. She appeared about the same age as Fire, but it was hard to tell.

"I repeat, what are you doing on out territory?" the cat calling herself Cougerstar hissed this time, obviously impatient.

"J-just having lu-lunch…" Fuzz stammered. That was obviously not what they wanted to hear though, because the large tom unsheathed his claws and crouched down in what I can only assume was a battle stance. Cougerstar however put her tail in front of him to hold him back.

"Nightstripe, no. They didn't know. We'll take them back for the Clan to decide their fate." The grey cat commanded. That made Nightstripe back off. It was obvious who was in control.

"Come on then." The oddly-colored tom growled at us. "We haven't got all day. Follow me." He began padding back the way they'd come from. I looked at Fuzz, then Fire, and we knew we had no choice but to follow. Boy, I hoped we hadn't gotten ourselves into too much trouble…


End file.
